


The First Time

by fandommatchmaker19



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Vicley Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/pseuds/fandommatchmaker19
Summary: “Victoria, you know we can’t just be seen in public,” he says almost petulantly. She shrugs.“It’s a little outside of the more popular areas, I doubt anyone from the department is gonna show up there. Besides, I’m hungry and don’t have food at home, so we might as well eat,” she smirks and wiggles her eyebrows. Lucas groans, but gives in.“Thank you for convincing me. I liked doing this, too,” he says, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. She beams. The implication in his words is clear.This is set before the 4 month time jump in Crash and Burn. When they're at the diner Lucas mentions that it's the second time they're there. This is the first time.





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Who else loved the Vicley in Crash and Burn? Me! This is just a little scene I wrote. Hope you enjoy!  
> xx

She’s not quite sure why she lingers after updating Montgomery that Sullivan was out of surgery and Andy was fine and going home with Maya. Okay, she kind of knew, but that wasn’t really the whole reason. Or, maybe, he was. Miller left to check on Jack, Captain Herrera left with Ryan, Warren had kind of not wanted his wife to see him, so he left to the station. She, Andy and Maya share brief hugs with promises to meet up the next day and then she’s alone in the rather empty hospital. Grey Sloan had also suffered due to the storm, but they’d redirected them there, no questions asked.

“Vic, hey! Thought you’d already left!” She turns to find DeLuca headed towards her.

“DeLukes, hey!” she greets him, and they exchange a brief hug.

“Glad you’re okay,” he says softly.

“Thanks, you too,” she replies, lips curling into a smile. “Heard a bunch of you were trapped in elevators?” Andrew nodded.

“Myself included,” he said and she chuckled. “Heard you guys were grounded and couldn’t come to the rescue.”

“Yup, Chief Ripley grounded us,” she shrugged. “We were at a different call than Andy and Sullivan, and when we were grounded we went back to the station. And, then, dispatch went down, so we didn’t find out about Andy and Sullivan until later,” she says, looking down.

“Hey, but in the end you guys found them and Andy’s fine, just a mild concussion. Sullivan is also very likely to get back in top shape with rest and physical therapy. I mean, his surgery went very well and he was already showing some signs of response to stimuli,” Andrew told her and Vic sighed. “That patient might not have survived even without the crash,” he added.

“Yeah, I know. I mean, I’m happy my friend and captain are fine, and we’re all fine, but I just, I don’t know. Guess some things hit harder,” she said softly.

“Anyways, why are you still out here? Thought the rest of your team left.”

“Oh, you know, just wanted to stay a bit longer in this state of the art hospital,” she said sarcastically.

“Yeah, most people don’t do that. You waiting for someone?”

“Kinda, yeah,” she smiles as they walk towards the exit.

“Really? I thought everyone else left. Just the um, Chief – isn’t he? – is still with Sullivan.”

“I know,” she murmurs in agreement. This is becoming difficult. 

“You wanna grab a drink from Joe’s?” DeLuca asks.

“Sure, okay,” she replies, glances towards the hospital for a second before following Andrew to his… motorcycle.

“You ride a motorcycle?” she asks, somewhere between bemused and shocked.

“Um, yeah,” he says with a smirk. “That a problem? We can walk, but I’ll have to come back for it afterwards.”

“Nope, not at all. You have a helmet, right?”

“Of course,” he says, handing it to her. She gets on behind him, wrapping her hands around his back and lets out a squeal of delight when Andrew starts it. The ride to Joe’s is short since they could’ve walked and soon they’re getting off. They both order beers and drink slowly, chatting.

“So,are you still seing that guy from 23? Mayhorn was it?” Andrew asks with a smirk. Vic shakes her head laughing for a second before the question actually registers with her.

“There’s no me and Mayhorn- David, for the record. We saw each other like 3 times. That was a month ago,” she says with an impish grin.

“So, he was a slug?”

“Nah, not really. I just got bored,” she shrugs. Andrew nods.

“So, you seeing anyone right now?” he asks with a smirk.

“N- yes, um it’s complicated. I’m still figuring it out,” she replies. "What about you?"

“I don't know. I'm interested someone, but it's-"

"Complicated," they say at the same time.

Her phone chimes and when she opens it, she finds a text from Lucas. She smiles automatically.

_Visiting hours ended, so I’m leaving. You still at the hospital? Lucas._

She feels giddy as she replies.

_I will be in five minutes. Meet you in the front?_

_Sure._

“This was nice, DeLukes. Good catch up. I’m gonna go now, gotta meet someone,” she says almost jumping off the barstool. Andrew chuckles.

“Do you want me to drop you off?”

“No, it’s fine. I’m headed to the hospital,” she says, slinging her bag on her shoulder.

“You dating anyone from the hospital?” Andrews asks with a smirk.

“Nope! I’m not. Like, I said, it’s complicated. We should do this again though,” she says as they leave Joe’s. "Catch up on our complicated lives," she beams.

They arrive at Andrew’s motorcycle and share another hug before Vic heads in the direction of the hospital while Andrew goes home.

* * *

Lucas isn’t out when she arrives, and she lingers against the wall as she waits for him. Travis texts her that he broke up with Grant and feels shitty about heading home and Vic suggests she come over, but Travis says he’s fine. She would totally take a raincheck with Lucas to binge on ice-cream and drink vodka with Travis. Vic rolls her eyes. It starts to rain slightly, the soft pitter patter of the rain hitting the roof of the hospital and Vic shivers slightly, even in the leather jacket she’s wearing.

“Hey!” Lucas greets her as he exits the hospital, and she turns, smiling immediately.

“Hey, to you, too,” she says, leaning towards him, but he stops her, motioning to their surroundings. Vic shrugs, pouting slightly, before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek as she follows him to the parking lot where his Chief truck is parked. Once they’re inside the truck, she leans across the space between them and captures his lips with her own, wrapping her hands around his neck, fingers threading through his hair. He wraps his hands around her waist, fingers drifting across her lower back as he pulls her towards him.

“Should we take this to your place?” he asks, briefly pulling away, resting his forehead against hers, blue eyes gazing into hers. He has an unreadable look on his face and he seems tense, on edge.

“Sure,” she says, eagerly, but then changes her mind. “Actually, on a second thought, why don’t we go to this place I know.”

“Victoria, you know we can’t just be seen in public,” he says almost petulantly. She shrugs.

“It’s a little outside of the more popular areas, I doubt anyone from the department is gonna show up there. Besides, I’m hungry and don’t have food at home, so we might as well eat,” she smirks and wiggles her eyebrows. Lucas groans, but gives in.

“Fine, give me the directions,” he says as he starts the ignition. Vic smiles triumphantly.

It doesn’t take them long to reach the diner, and with both of them in civilian clothes, they look like a normal couple. Vic moves her hand to grab his, but he stiffens, so she just settles for walking beside him. They’re both a little awkward as they sit in a booth and Vic flashes him a smile as a waitress brings them two menus.

“Anything good?” he asks awkwardly, flashing her a smile.

“Um, bagels are okay. So is the burger. I used to come here a lot when I first came to Seattle and started at the academy,” she says before closing her own menu. He nods. The waitress comes and takes their order and they lean back against the sofas, facing each other.

“So, how’s Sullivan?” she asks, a little awkwardly.

“He’s not happy, but the doctors are hopeful he’ll make a full recovery,” Lucas replies, smiling slightly. Vic nods. “How’s Herrera?”

“She’s fine. She and Bishop live together, so they went home.” There’s another pause of awkward silence. Part of Vic hopes he had forgotten the conversation from earlier that day during Friendsgiving dinner with the others, but part of her _knows_ he won’t be able to keep it in.

“So, um, Mayhorn, huh? I thought you didn’t like 23,” he blurts out and Vic sighs, looking up to meet his gaze. His expression is open and honest, and it gives Vic the push to answer.  

“Yeah, um, that was before you. Before we became a thing or whatever. Saw him like three times, a friend kinda set us up,” she explains, her cheeks tinged slightly red. He nods.

“Oh, I see. Is that it?” he asks just as the waitress brings their coffee and two tall glasses of water. Vic takes a sip and winces when it burns her tongue a little.

“Is what it?” she asks, almost not wanting to know the answer.

“Mayhorn. Is he your only ex?” Lucas blushes slightly, adorably so and Vic grins mischievously.

“Um, sorta. My last actual relationship was ages ago, senior year of high school, freshman year of college. Otherwise, I had a few one-night stands here and there, went on a few dates, but not really. Until now. And, our thing- whatever. You?”

“Oh…” Lucas sort of trails off before sighing nervously.

“Unless you don’t wanna talk about it?” she asks, suddenly realizing that this conversation is becoming more and more personal.

“Been married to my job for the past 13 years or so,” he says with a shrug. She nods, smiling at him.

“It shows, Mr. Youngest Fire Chief,” she says with a smirk and he chuckles. “So, um, you knew Sullivan before, right?” she asks as she grabs a few fries.

“Yeah, we used to be at station 88 together when I was lieutenant,” he says, and Vic is about to pry for more details when she catches the look on his face. She may not have known him, the personal side of him, for long, but she realizes that he doesn’t want to talk about it, so she changes the subject. Besides, there’s a part of her that knows that if she pries this ‘thing’ of theirs will become less about spice and more about, well, more.

“So, what other stations did you work at?” He smiles, relieved.

“88 from rookie to lieutenant. 12 after I was promoted to captain for a couple of years, 23 for half a year, then back to 88 for a year, then 12 again for a few months. Then, I got promoted to Battalion Chief for two years. Then, Chief,” he says, his expression relaxing. “What did you do before you joined the academy?”

“Um, I majored in pre-med, and was thinking about becoming a doctor, but money was tight. I took a waitressing job and volunteered as an EMT for a few years and I really liked it, so I decided to pursue that. I applied to the fire academy here among others and I realized I liked the firefighting side of the job, too,” she smiles. “And, then I joined 19.”

“You’re not from here?” he asks casually.

“Nope, I’m from New York actually,” she says and part of her is surprised by how easily she says the words and how easy it is to tell him about her life before station 19. “You ever been?” He stiffens immediately and Vic leans forward, a little nervous, a little curious.

“Yeah, 9/11. I was… I was a rookie, just out of the academy. I went to help,” he says. He leans back. And, then, it clicks for her.

“The, uh, the skyscraper… it reminded you of that, didn’t it?” she asks, part of her wondering if he would change the subject.

“Yeah,” he says, looking down.

“I wasn’t in Manhattan when it happened. Actually, when it happened, we were visiting family upstate,” she says with a sigh. “And, when we got back, New York as we knew it was changed. Forever.”

“Yeah…” he trails off.

“So, where are you from?” she asks curiously.

“Um, actually, I’m form Australia originally, though my dad was form the States. We moved here when I was in my early teens because my grandfather got sick, but even after he passed away we stayed,” he tells her and she nods. “You got any siblings?”

“A younger sister, Abby. You?”

“Yeah, three sisters and one brother,” he drums his fingers on the desk. “My dad died when I was younger,” he says sadly and Vic feels a little thrown.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she says, rubbing her hand on his arm.

“Don’t be, it was a long time ago.”

“Gibson almost told everyone about us,” she blurts out and immediately regrets it. Lucas’ eyebrows shoot up and his mouth is a little agape.

“Gibson knows?” he asks calmly, though there’s an edge of shock in his voice, leaning towards her. “Gibson?”

“Yeah, I’m um, I’m sorry!” she exclaims. “I didn’t mean to! I just- after that first time, I needed some hypothetical advice. And, when you called me… the caller ID. Gibson saw and figured it out. He promised me he’d keep it a secret, but today he got pissed and was about to tell everyone just when you came in,” she says, the words rushing out, her tone apologetic. Lucas shrugs.

“It’s fine, Victoria. As long as he’s still willing to keep it a secret.” Vic nods. “What did you have me on your phone as? Chief?” She blushes several shades of red and hides her face in her hands.

“Ripley,” she mumbles and he leans forward, pretending he hadn’t heard her.

“Come again?”

“Ripley,” she says again, louder this time. He chuckles. When they finish eating, they ask for the check. He pays, despite her attempts to split it, and tells her she can pay for takeout the next time they order. She grins.

This time, when they walk out, he grabs ahold of her hand, lacing their fingers together. Vic tilts her head up and beams at him. He glances over at her, lips curling into a crooked half smile before she leans up to press her lips to his. Lucas is a little surprised, but he responds immediately, wrapping his other arm around her waist as he kisses her back while she winds her free hand around his neck. They let go of each other’s hand, and she drifts her fingers along his back before wrapping her other hand around his neck as well while he rests his own loosely on her hips. She slips her tongue into his mouth and their tongues tangle together. Their noses touch as Lucas pulls away briefly before leaning in to kiss her again, pulling her closer to him, his fingers drifting up to tangle themselves in her now lose curls.

“This was nice,” he says when he finally pulls away, wrapping one arm around her waist.

“Yeah it was,” she says, leaning into his side.

“Thank you for convincing me. I liked doing this, too,” he says, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. She beams. The implication in his words is clear.

“I liked it too. It was pretty likeable. Well, we’re both pretty likeable, so…” she trails off, smirking up at him before kissing him again. He laughs against her lips as he returns the kiss, just as eager.

Eventually, they make it to his truck and manage to make it to her place in one piece, even though Vic’s hand rests on Lucas’ thigh the entire drive, stealing his concentration.

The moment the door to her apartment closes behind them, he has her pinned against the wall, his hands gripping her hips firmly. Vic winds her hands around his neck, as her leg hooks around his waist. His lips capture her own, tongues tangling together and she smiles against his lips as he deepens the kiss. He pushes off her leather jacket as she pushes off the zip sweater he’s wearing. Her fingers drift to the hem of his shirt as he trails open mouth kisses along her jaw, down her neck, settling on a spot above her collarbone. He’s biting, and nipping, and sucking as her fingers explore every inch of his torso before his own fingers drift to the hem of the shirt she’s wearing and remove it. She moans against his lips as he hoists her up against the wall, her fingers fumbling with his pants, his fingers tangling in her hair, trying to unclasp her bra.

She pauses for a second, pulling slightly away, “bedroom, now!” she gasps and he keeps his hands on her hips as he carries her to the bedroom. He pushes her onto the bed before his lips are on her again, fingers in her hair, her own hands everywhere. She wraps her legs around his waist as he presses his palms against hers and kisses her again.

“This was fun,” she mumbles breathily when they pull away slightly, though they’re still pinned to each other.

“Yeah, it was,” he pants in agreement.

“Did I distract you, Chief?” she flirts as her hands drift across his torso. He smirks, his eyes dark with lust.

“Yes, you did. Now, how about we continue this distraction,” he flirts back and his fingers reach to push her panties off. Her inner muscles clench as she works to push his boxers off, licking her lips delightedly before kissing him again.

And, she moans as he thrusts inside her, fingernails digging in his back as he sets a rhythmic pace.

Eventually, after they finally tire out, they lay in each other’s arms, Vic almost asleep. Lucas’ arms are wrapped around her, and she snuggles into his warm body.

“Thank you,” he mumbles against her hair, so softly she almost doesn’t hear him. She doesn’t want to complicate things, wants to enjoy the spice as long as she can, so she just pecks his arm and drifts asleep.


End file.
